Calypso's Adjustments
by SophieRosey2001
Summary: After being rescued, Calypso must adjust to this strange modern world. (More chapters to come) Rated T because i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Calypso POV**

It has been 1 month,6 days, and 12 hours since he left (but who's counting?) I promised myself it wouldn't happen again, no more heroes. I will not become another pawn in the gods entertainment. I lay here on my beach and listen to the waves in hopes he will return. I want to see his curly hair, hear his sarcastic jokes, and smell the motor oil on his skin. I know my hope is foolish: No man finds Ogygia twice. That has always been the way. But Sitting here , staring at the stars, something occurs that i could've never expected.

I see a bronze dragon sinking lower in the sky. _Why does this look familiar..._ I Shake myself out of my daze and stumble to the side as it comes down for landing in an enormous heap of wires and bronze. I stand with my mouth agape staring at the machine in terror. Suddenly , A familiar figure dismounts. his back is turned to me, but i can smell the scent of motor oil, and i see his curly brown hair. He apparently hasn't noticed me yet, seeing as he is muttering words of encouragement to his dragon. "Easy Festus, I just gotta find..." His voice trails off as his gorgeous brown eyes look into mine.

An enormous grin overtakes his face as he runs to me, picking me up and twirling me in the process. I Throw my arms around him and kiss him. Oh my gods... How did you... You came back!" I shout with glee. That's not important right now, lets just get out of here." I Run Inside and grab my knapsack (which i have had packed since he left) and meet him on the beach. We mount the steaming dragon, and with a last glimpse of the island, we sail into the stars.

**LINE...BREAK...**

I awake to the sound of whirring and creaking. I take in my surroundings, we are landing on what seems to be a hill. _Di Immortales! _The golden fleece flaps in the wind attached to a large pine. my eyes wander to a large blue house, a climbing wall with magma pouring over the sides, a strawberry field covers the landscape. finally, my eyes find a large array of odd buildings. about twenty of them. "Where in the world..." I murmur. "WELCOME TO CAMP HALF BLOOD!" Leo shouts from the front of the dragon.

He dismounts, falling on his face in the process. I stifle a laugh as he offers me his hand. "How about a tour, huh?" "Fine, as long as we can get food afterwords. I could eat the Nemean Lion." he takes my hand and leads me towards the "Big House" as he called it.

I immediately recognize an old character from my books. "Are you Chiron?" i ask, still bewildered. "Yes my dear, Leo I see you've been traveling" after a quick explanation from Leo and a briefing about Camp Half Blood, he takes me to meet his friends.

On the way, he tells me of his adventures,and those of his friend Percy. He explains all about the complicated friendships and love in their circle of friends, as to prevent me future confusion. We walk hand in hand towards a beach overlooking the Main Harton? Mon Hopton? Oh forget it. this world is too confusing. We see two figures laughing and having a picnic on the shoreline.

"HEY PERCY!" Leo calls. A boy with dark Raven hair and a girl with blonde ringlets come jogging towards us. I realize with a start that the boy is Percy Jackson, a hero of mine from a few years back. "Calypso?" he asks with astonishment. "Hello Percy" I say. I feel no awkwardness towards him, i love Leo and no one else. The girl steps forward and introduces herself "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Her smile is warm, But her eyes are icy and calculating.

Leo pulls aside Percy to explain the situation while Annabeth attempts to start a conversation."So... you've met Percy..." She clearly knows he has stayed on my island, and with every word she seems to feel physical pain. "I have no interest in him anymore, don't worry" I assure her. Her face breaks into a look of pure relief.

The boys bound back over to us. " Hey Annabeth, can i borrow your laptop? i want to show Calypso a hilarious YouTube video" Leo announces. _Laptop? YouTube?_ "Sure Leo, just don't over heat it this time!" Annabeth responds while pulling a Silver rectangle out of her bag. She flips open the lid and it begins to glow WITH MOVING PICTURES! "AAAAHHHH KILL IT LEO KILL IT!" I shriek. they stare at me in confusion as i duck behind a tree. "Come out Calypso, we put it away" Leo calls. I come out from behind the tree and approach them with caution. "What was that all about?" leo asks, loosely draping an arm around my shoulder. "What was that thing! it had _MOVING_ pictures!" "It's a laptop..." percy says, his tone sprinkled with amusement. " I decide to let go of the situation and ask if we can get food. "Sure thing!, bye guys" Leo calls over his shoulder.

He leads me towards a large "Mess Hall" and i take the seat next to him. After a few announcement from Chiron, And a burnt offering, Leo hands me a plate with a triangular piece of bread with sauce and cheese. "What is this... thing" I ask. Leo stares at me with a look of pure horror. "You've never had pizza!?" "Peet-zzzaaa?" I say the strange word like a toddler learning to talk. "THATS IT!" Leo shouts. he stands up abruptly and knocks his cherry "Cola" to the ground. "OPERATION MODERNIZE CALYPSO IS A GO". He grabs my hand and yanks me out of the Pavilion. _What have I gotten mysef into?_


	2. Adventuring the 21st Century

**Leo's POV**

OK, The flipping out about Daedalus' laptop i could handle. So much knowledge in one place? Blech! BUT PIZZA? No person should ever lead a life of such ignorance and lack of pure joy. "Meet me at the top of Half Blood Hill tomorrow morning" i told her. I kissed her goodnight and watched as she climbed the porch steps of the big house.

**Next Morning**

I held Calypso's hand through the drive into the city. She stared in awe at the skyscrapers around us. It was about 7:00 in the morning and we were on our way to stop #1: Starbucks. I led her down the streets, the cold Autumn air turning her nose and cheeks pink. We walked inside the warm coffee shop. The smell of pumpkin spice and chocolate invading our looked around shellshocked at the workers on their laptops, headsets, and Iphones. She ducked her head inside her scarf, as though hoping to retreat inside of her coat. I grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

I ordered 2 Mocha Frappuccinos with whip. She took the cup in her hands and studied it carefully. finally, se put the straw to her lips and drank. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open, like she had just had a life changing epiphany. "Um... are you okay?" i asked warily. "That was... AMAZING!" She began chugging it down and with every slurp she began bouncing and giggling like a 6 year old on Halloween. Note to self: No more coffee for Calypso.

After several hours of Calypso's sugar high and my inability to read a map, we finally found phase 2. The heaven of all cellular devices: The Apple Store. We approached the glass building. Calypso stared in confusion. "This is not an apple store" she commented. "That's just the name of the company" I replied. She opened her mouth like she wanted to say something but decided against it. We descended the glass staircase. Calypso looked ready to pass out. " so much... stuff" she said meekly. I led her to a display of iphone 4s' (i figured the five might be a bit more confusing to start with). After making our purchase and getting a case covered in pink and yellow flowers, i showed her how to use it. "So i just hold down this button and a tiny slave will do m bidding from within the shiny box?" she asked. "sure..." I replied. _This might be harder than i thought._ I got her cellular data set up and explained the app stores and Itunes and all that jazz. Finally, it came down to Facebook.

"What is a Hashed- tag?" she eyed the app suspiciously. _Oh_ gods... " Just ignore those" I replied. "Lets just browse what other people have posted" we clicked the back button and were faced with a picture thats description is too horrifying for details. "DELETE THE APP!" she shrieked,covering her eyes. " Why in the name of the gods would anyone share that!" she said, all the while her face turning green. "Lets just move on..." i said, in hopes of forgetting that image.

We wandered up and down fifth avenue and ducked in and out of stores. Calypso continually stopped to admire a store window, or a skyscraper, or a gum wrapper. I told her about movies and books and trends. After a while she started to get it. I even told her a joke to which she responded "Lol?" it came out as more of a question, but it was start. We wandered into a Barnes and Noble (Much to my distaste). She kept eyeing the Harry Potter books, which gave me a brilliant idea: Movie night!

**Thanks for reading, more chapters to come. please review (flames welcome for constructive purposes)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! thanks for the reviews! i'm gonna try to update at least once a week, if I don't, just comment until i remember. Ok, here is chapter 3! :)**

**Calypso POV**

After hours of wandering the shops, we finally returned to camp (With the help of the Gray Sisters). I was most definitely ready to fall into an endless slumber, but Leo had other ideas. "Where are we going, Leo?" i asked impatiently as he led me into an amphitheater. "Tada! your fist movie!" he announced with a ridiculous grin on his face. There were Pillows and blankets all along the rows of campers. an enormous sheet was draped over the stage. " A... Movie?" I asked suspiciously. "LIGHTS" Leo shouted. quickly, two Hephaestus campers flipped a large switch, making all the torches dim. " tonight we will be viewing Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone!" The crowd erupted in cheers. Well, except the Hecate cabin, who just grumbled about the inaccuracies of the film. The sheet began to glow as a beam of light was cast upon it. I immediately caught my breathe as the sheet began to portray an old lady and an old man carried an infant tot the front door of a cottage. You could hear the dialogue echoing from apparently no where. "What sorcery is this?" I whispered to Leo. He just smiled and urged me to watch. We sat for several hours and i continued to be astonished by the "Movie" as they said. I wandered back to the big house while Leo and I joked about the wizards and their idea of magic. "Did you have fun?" he asked me. "I certainly did, but i still don't understand how the pictures moved" "Goodnight" he said with a laugh. As I retired to the guest room, only one thought crossed my mind: Today was _VERY _strange. I snuggled up under the warm sheets and fell asleep to the sound of waves.

**I know this chapter was short but I am busy today! Sorry guys :( more to come later! Read and Review please!**


End file.
